Resolutions
by wolfenqueenyuri
Summary: With the arrival of the New Year, new promises are made between a Sorcerer and his Queen. Red Sorcerer fluff. AU.


Author's note: Happy New Year everyone! I hope 2014 brings good things to us all. Enjoy this piece of unadulterated fluff for the pairing that took a special place in my heart in 2013.

xxxxxxx

Resolutions

Ever since she and Jafar had become romantically involved, Anastasia had noticed that the sorcerer had turned out to be far less secretive.

Therefore; she was surprised when, upon stumbling across him writing at her desk the morning of the first day of the New Year: he immediately shielded the parchment from her view.

"What are you hiding, love?" the Queen murmured, attempting to catch a glimpse of her lover's elegant calligraphy.

"Nothing of importance," he stated, twisting his body so that it was impossible to see any angle of the page.

Anastasia's full lips formed a pout, but she made no move to leave their bedroom as she pondered the best way to get him to reveal his secrets.

Deciding that distraction was arguably her best bet, her expression turned flirtatious as she sashayed over to him.

Deliberately, she leaned close enough to whisper in his ear, smirking when he shivered at the sensation of her warm breath against his skin. "I thought we agreed that there was no reason to hide things from each other any longer?"

He sighed quietly when she began to press kisses to his neck. "This is not hiding; this is simply concealing something until it's completed."

"Oh? Is it a surprise for me?" she grinned and pushed aside the collar of his tunic so she could bite playfully at the sensitive skin at the junction between his neck and shoulder.

"Perhaps," he turned his head just enough to capture her lips in a tender kiss, before gently pushing her back. "But it won't be completed if I'm not allowed to concentrate."

Anastasia arched an eyebrow and took advantage of him letting his guard down to snatch the paper from his hands. "What are you writing a love poem or something?"

"Ana!" he reached for the parchment. "It's not ready yet!"

"I gathered as much," she held it out of his reach and began to recite the words off the page. "New Year's Resolutions. Number one: Change the laws of magic. Well that's to be expected. Number two: Consider getting a pet…" she threw an amused look his way. "I can't picture you with a dog, but a cat perhaps…Number three: Ask Anastasia to…marry..."

The room grew silent as Anastasia processed the words she had just read and Jafar hid his face in his hands.

"You…you want to marry me?" she turned towards the absolutely mortified Sorcerer.

He nodded, and then muttered something that prompted her to kneel next to him and gently pull his hands away from his face.

"You're going to have to repeat that, as I didn't understand a word."

"This wasn't how I meant for you to find out," he admitted, clutching her hands within his. "I wanted to do something elaborate…something that probably involved fireworks and a carpet ride, actually."

She chuckled. "Fireworks?"

Jafar shrugged and offered her a sheepish smile. "I'm an old fashioned romantic at heart, what can I say?"

Anastasia smiled back and pressed a kiss to his nose. "That's very sweet. But I do have one question I'd like answered right now."

"And what's that?"

"Why is it number three on your list?"

He laughed softly. "I figured that changing the laws of magic was the most important thing to both of us, so that went first. And then I thought getting a pet would be a good test run of seeing how we can handle a serious relationship together. The natural conclusion of that would be asking you to marry me, hence why it became resolution number three."

"Most people get a pet as a test run before having a child, you know…"

"Well…I didn't want to press things," he leaned forward and brushed his mouth lightly over hers.

"Mmm," she nodded in agreement before grinning. "Well, now that my question is answered…I have another one to ask you if you don't mind."

"I have a feeling I know what it is, but ask anyway," his dark eyes glinted with affection and he touched his forehead to hers, which made the moment all the more intimate.

Briefly, Anastasia ran her fingers through Jafar's hair and then murmured: "Will you marry me, my love?"

"Absolutely," he replied, and then wasted no time at all initiating a passion-filled kiss that spoke more than words could.

Anastasia sighed and draped her arms over his shoulders as she fell into the embrace, smiling against her beloved's lips as she realized that the New Year would be a blessed one, indeed.

The End


End file.
